Yugi States the Obvious
by Nimrochan
Summary: Old fic. Dragon Ball Z & Yu-Gi-Oh. Short, stupid fic making fun of Yugi's annoying habit. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer:** If I owned Yu-gi-oh, would I be making fun of it? No, I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Yu-gi-oh. Happy?

**Note:** I barely know anything about Yu-gi-oh, so bear with me. Also, I'd like to thank my sister, Daphne, for giving me this idea in the first place.

**Summary: **YGO/DBZ crossover. Short, stupid fic making fun of Yugi's annoying habit. Enjoy!

Goku was bursting with excitement as he hooked up the brand-new Playstation 2 to the TV set. "Isn't this great, Vegeta? I'm so glad I've found a non-violent way to battle!"

"Grrr . . . . Shut up, Kakarot," spat Vegeta. "I'm surprised you even know how to hook the damn thing up."

"Um, actually, Vegeta, I kind of need your help-"

"Bloody hell! Can't you do anything right?!" yelled Vegeta.

"But the instructions are in Japanese!" pleaded Goku.

"We _are_ Japanese, you idiot!" screamed Vegeta.

"Oh yeah . . . ." said Goku, who read the instructions and finally got it right.

"And who's this guy?" asked Vegeta, pointing at Yugi, who was standing right next to him.

"I am Yugi," he said dramatically. "I was once a pharaoh in ancient Egypt. I am destined to save the world from certain doom."

Vegeta stared. _Right,_ he thought.

"I bought his videogame!" said Goku, holding up the "Yu-Gi-Oh!" game. "He wanted to come and watch. Are you sure you don't want to play, Yugi?"

"No, thank you," said Yugi. "I've just save the world from the hands of evil yet again yesterday, and I am quite fatigued."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," said Goku, starting the game and offering a controller to Vegeta.

"What, you expect me to play the stupid thing?" he said, not mentioning how Trunks made him play videogames and how he always beat him, even when he was 6.

"What? Are you afraid I'll beat you?" taunted Goku.

Vegeta grabbed the remote. "Ah! Like I'd lose to a moronic imbecile like you in this infantile game!" And so they started the game.

Goku started by summoning the Magnet Warrior Beta. "Oh, no! Watch it, Vegeta, Goku has started off with the Magnet Warrior Beta! It has 1700 attack points and 1600 defense points! You must trust in the heart of the cards, Vegeta!" yelled Yugi. Goku then wiped out 200 of Vegeta's life Yugi yelled again. "Oh, no! Goku has wiped out 200 of your life points, Vegeta, by attacking you and your life points with the Magnet Warrior Beta! Now you have 200 life points less than Goku, which means you're losing! You must trust in the heart of the cards, Vegeta!"

Vegeta tried to ignore him as he summoned the Dark Magician. "Oh, no, Goku! Watch out! Vegeta has summoned the Dark Magician! The Dark Magician has 2500 attack points and 2100 defense points, but he's in attack mode now, so the defense doesn't matter! That makes him more powerful than the Magnet Warrior Beta! The Magnet Warrior Beta has only 1700 attack points and 1600 defense points! It's not over yet, Goku! Remember, you must trust in the heart of the cards!" yelled Yugi. Vegeta destroyed Magnet Warrior Beta and wiped out 300 of Goku's life points. Yugi gasped. "Oh, no! Goku, Vegeta used his Dark Magician to attack! You've lost 300 life points because he used his Dark Magician to attack your Magnet Warrior Beta and destroyed it! Now you've lost 100 points more than Vegeta! Oh, the humanity!!!"

_What was his first clue!? _thought Vegeta.

_Gosh, that guy's really observant, _thought Goku.

"Believe in the heart of the cards!" exclaimed Yugi. Then Goku summoned the Swords of Revealing Light. Yugi's eyes were wide with horror. "Oh, no, watch out Vegeta! Goku has summoned the Swords of Revealing Light! They stop you for 3 whole turns! That means you won't be able to do anything for 3 whole turns! **_Trust in the Heart of the cards, damnit!_**"

_Bloody hell, make him shut up!!! _thought Vegeta.

Goku was thinking_, I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world . . . life in plastic; it's fantastic . . .hmmm . . . I forgot the rest . . . oh well. _(crickets chirping). . . 

Vegeta summoned the Reverse-Magic Card. Yugi was hysterical now. "OH, NO! GOKU, VEGETA HAS SUMMONED THE REVERSE- MAGIC CARD! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO NOW, GOKU? THAT MEANS YOUR SWORDS WILL DISAPPEAR, ALLOWING HIM TO ATTACK WITHOUT BEING STUCK FOR 3 TURNS!!! THE REVERSE-MAGIC CARD ALLOWS HIM TO-" Vegeta, very pissed at this point, punched Yugi in the face He screamed, "OH, NO!!! VEGETA HAS PUNCHED ME IN THE FACE USING HIS FIST!! I'VE LOST 500 LIFE POINTS!! HIS ATTACK KNOCKED MOST OF MY TEETH OUT AND--"

**"**GALICK GUN!!!!!" yelled Vegeta, blasting him back to Egypt, still ranting.

"Vegeta, you can't solve all your problems by blowing them away," said Goku.

And Vegeta replied, "For once you are right, Kakarot, because apparently you're still here."

_END_

Epilogue

Vegeta lost and inevitably blew up the game. Yugi is still in Egypt yelling something like "VEGETA USED HIS GALICK GUN ATTACK TO BLAST ME FAR AWAY TO LAND HARD AND CAUSE ME TO LOSE MORE LIFE POINTS!! HE USED HIS FIST TO ADMINISTER THE GALICK GUN ATTACK, WHICH . . . (ETC.)" Passer-bys think he is a broken android stuck in a loop. And despite Vegeta's efforts, Goku is still alive and well.

Come on, Yu-gi-oh fans, you know it's true. So what do you think? If it's too stupid and you know of a way to improve it, please let me know. If you loved it, also let me know. And please **_DO NOT_** send me a review that points out a Yu-gi-oh mistake I've made. I don't watch the show, and I don't intend to change this fic.

I'd like to thank the nice, nice reviewers who liked the original version (it was a script and it was deleted) and inspired me to go on to rewrite this whole thing. Love ya.


End file.
